


Meet the Parents

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Kardovistan's Prodigal Prince [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hidden Prince, Royalty AU, Tiny Kingdom No One's Ever Heard Of, Yuri Meets His Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: It's Yuri's 16th birthday.  It starts out normal, but then school is weird.  After school, he usually goes to Lilia and Yakov's place for various additional lessons.  Today, though, Lilia has a bombshell to drop.





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Royalty Week Day 4: Free Day

All his life, Yuri had wondered about his parents. Grandpa was awesome, and Yuri never once questioned that Grandpa loved him and wanted only the best for him, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to know who his parents were, why he was growing up without them, why he never got told anything about his grandfather’s past.

His sixteenth birthday started off perfectly normal. Grandpa woke him up, handed him the lunch he’d made for him, and sent him off to school. That’s when things started to get weird. His history class deciding to take a detour from the study of World War II to talk about some random-ass country in the middle of nowhere that the Soviet Union had overlooked because it was so insignificant, well, his teacher was weird. He was not going to complain about his literature class detouring from Tolstoy to talk about anything else, although it was a little weird that it was a short story set in that same country, Kardovistan. When he got to his math class and the teacher had a very special set of story problems for them – all set in Kardovistan – Yuuri was officially Freaked Out. Was today Kardovistan Day or something? Had Russia decided to correct the Soviet mistake and invade, and schools were trying to make sure everyone knew where the new Russian territory was?

School was out at 1, and Yuri usually had just enough time to get to Lilia’s studio to sit down and eat his lunch before she would call him to watch film and stretch out. Today, when he got to Lilia’s, she was waiting for him. “Come inside, Yuri. We have guests, and you will be joining us for a proper lunch.”

“Grandpa’s pirozhki are a proper lunch,” Yuri protested. Grandpa’s pirozhki were his favorite food in the whole world. He was not going to let Lilia insult them.

“I have no objection to the quality or quantity of your food. I object to you wolfing it down while you watch Japanese cartoons and work on homework.” Lilia turned and walked inside, still talking and leaving Yuri no choice but to follow. “Today, you will join Yakov and me and our guests and enjoy a meal like a civilized being instead of a teenage boy.”

“But I _am_ a teenage boy,” Yuri muttered. Lilia didn’t bother to respond, instead instructing him to drop his school and dance bags in the studio and follow her to the dining room. That got Yuri’s full attention. On the rare occasions he’d eaten dinner with Lilia and Yakov before, they’d always eaten in the kitchen.

In the dining room, Lilia took Yuri to a tall blonde woman and an even taller man with hair that was almost silver. They both turned at Lilia’s approach. “Is this him?”

“He is. Yuri Plisetsky, please allow me to introduce His Majesty King Ludomir of Kardovistan and his wife, Queen Irina of Kardovistan. Your Majesties, Yuri Plisetsky.”

Nothing in Yuri’s life had ever prepared him to meet royalty. What was he supposed to do? Bow, he assumed, and he did. Do you shake hands with a king? What was he supposed to say? He was very irritated with Lilia and Yakov – kings and queens don’t just drop in on people, this visit was planned, they could have told him how to behave. He was also irritated with himself. Russia hadn’t had royalty for nearly a hundred years; why should he care that these guys thought they were better than everyone else?

“Yuri.” The queen reached out and took his face in her hands. Well, she’s the queen, she should know whether this was appropriate, Yuri figured. He tried not to flinch away. “It’s been so long. You’ve changed so much!”

“Of course he has, honey, he was only a baby when we last saw him,” the king teased. “Were you expecting him to still want a bottle and need his diaper changed?” The queen glared at him, but didn’t argue. “Hello, Yuri. It’s very good to see you again. I can’t wait to hear all about you and how you’ve grown up.”

“Um… look, this is probably going to be incredibly rude, but what the f…” He didn’t even need the sudden drawing together of Lilia’s eyebrows to make him realize he should probably rephrase his question immediately. “Why do you care about some random kid in Moscow?”

The king and queen looked at each other, and then to Lilia. “Nikolai actually listened to the directions? You and Yakov, as well?”

“Yakov and I take instructions from Kardovistan’s royal family very seriously, Your Majesty,” Lilia said, sweeping into a curtsy. “I did expect Nikolai would have told Yuri something, at least, but it would seem he took his instructions seriously as well.”

“I don’t understand. What instructions?” Yuri said.

“What have you been told about your parents, Yuri?” the queen asked.

“Ugh. Nothing. Not even their names, or whether I take after one of them in particular, or if there’s medical history I should know about.” Yuri did his best not to scowl at a queen, but it was not easy to control his face. “What do they have to do with you?”

“Ah. Yuri, your father is King Ludomir. I’m your mother.”

“What.” He’d dreamt about his parents a lot when he was a kid. He’d even dreamt about the fairy tale of being a long-lost prince. Even when he was four years old, though, he knew it was a dream. No one ever turned out to be a long-lost prince, did they? And now here it was happening to him. “You’re sure you’ve got the right guy?”

Lilia gave a small smile. “You’ve never questioned how it is you and your grandfather live as you do, and yet you attend a private school and train with me and Yakov? Your parents wanted you raised as a normal Russian child, as is tradition in Kardovistan. That way, the rulers have knowledge of the outside world and the lives of people who don’t have the royal privilege. The results are mixed. Sometimes you get a king or queen who uses their privilege to do the best they can for their people, and sometimes you get a king or queen who feels so cheated that they didn’t grow up with their birthright privilege that they abuse the system terribly. That’s what Yakov and I were sent for.”

“Is Grandpa even really my grandfather?” Yuri’s whole world was being rocked. Might as well get it all over with, if the one thing he’d always counted on wasn’t the solid stone he’d always believed in.

“Yes, he is. My father,” the queen said. “Which is also tradition, a relative is sent to look after the prince or princess, and my father volunteered.”

“Okay, so why now?”

“You’re sixteen, which by our laws means you’re a young adult. Not a full adult, but old enough that it’s time for you and Nikolai to come home,” the king said. “You’ll be studying with my younger brother, Viktor, and he’ll teach you everything you need to know before you’re sent to university.”

“Do you have friends out here you’d miss? A girlfriend or boyfriend, perhaps?” the queen asked.

“Nope. Just Grandpa. Why?”

“It’s time for you to come home, Yuri. Arrangements will need to be made, and goodbyes are the most difficult of those. Nikolai should have already spoken with your school so they know you’ll be leaving them, so if there are no friends you would wish to say goodbye to, we’ll set out for Kardovistan right away.” At a sharp glance from Lilia, the king amended himself. “After lunch, I mean.”

"No girlfriend or boyfriend means no problematic diplomacy, either," the queen added. "After all, you are engaged."

"Excuse me, what?" Yuri shouted.

"You're a prince, my only son, and my heir," the king said. "You've been engaged since you were born. You'll be meeting them after you've had a chance to get settled in your birth home."

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end! However, as I don't know when I'm going to be able to get back to it as I have several due dates coming up, it will continue in a sequel, rather than this becoming multichapter.


End file.
